


Switch

by Skylark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyswap, Crack, Dreams, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Other, Romance, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe they shouldn't have gone to visit Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://ledgem.livejournal.com/profile)[**ledgem**](http://ledgem.livejournal.com/) 's birthday. This is probably the closest I'm ever going to get to writing Pikachu/Eevee. (The Starmie thing is a reference to [this post](http://numberonerival.livejournal.com/2713.html).)
> 
> This is the weirdest thing I have ever written ever.

"Oh my God," Green said—squeaked—something, he'd figure it out later, "You're a Pikachu."

Red-the-Pikachu was looking at him with interest. "You're a girl," he replied.

"I am _no_ —" Green tried to look down but there seemed to be a fluffy mane in his way. He settled for kneeling down a little and discreetly feeling around.

"Oh." Then: "This is so not fair."

Red gave him an amused smile, eyes drooping half-closed as he rolled onto his back. His cheeks sparked. "Hmm," Red murmured, "it tickles."

"Aren't you _worried?_ " Green hissed, stalking over to him and nudging him sharply with one brown-furred paw. "This is _terrible,_ we could be stuck like this fore—"

"Do you think we'll have to go to the day care center from now on?" Red asked idly, obviously not listening, and Green stopped mid-sentence.

"Wild Pokémon get along—I am not letting you—I'm a _girl_ right now, you—" Green stopped for a moment, jaw working silently. A few deep breaths later, he ground out, "I am _not_ letting your _Pikachu_ touch my _Eevee_."

Red just looked up at him, a slow smile curving his lips. Okay. Pikachu faces should not be able to _leer_ like that. Green was pretty sure he was going to have nightmares for years now. This was way worse than that recurring nightmare he kept having about Starmie and he was going to find Bill and _murder_ him for doing this once he changed them back and—

Red reached out and swatted him across the face.

"Hey!"

"Green, you idiot," Leaf's voice snarled, "Wake up or I'll get Bonita in here."

  
Green's eyes opened, and he raised his head from the pile of papers on his desk. Red and Leaf were standing in front of him. Leaf's hand was raised in preparation for another slap, but once she saw that he was awake, her hand lowered. Slowly.

"Lance is coming in five minutes," she said. When Green's eyes suddenly focused and he turned pale, her frown lessened somewhat. "Okay, you're awake. It's not five minutes. It's more like half an hour, but hurry up." She hesitated; "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he groaned, running both hands through his hair to try and keep them from shaking.

Leaf shared a look with Red. "If you say so," she said, looking back at Green. "I'll leave you to it, then." She turned and closed the door behind her, leaving Green and Red alone.

Red made his way around the table to pull Green's hands out of his hair and cup his face in his hands. "After this," Red said quietly, "You should sleep."

Green was pretty sure he never wanted to sleep ever again, but the look in Red's eyes was the same one he wore whenever Green lost, so he just swallowed. "Okay."

Red's look softened, and he ran the pad of his thumb over Green's cheekbone. "You've got marks on your face," he said.

"Awesome," Green said. "This is totally how I wanted to start my day."

Red swiped at his cheek again a little harder, frowning.

"I'll be fine," Green said, settling his hands over Red's to stop him. "Don't worry about it. Thanks for waking me up."

Red tilted his head towards Eevee. "She came and got us," he said. Eevee was peering at the two of them curiously, her tail twitching. "Thank her."

"Mm," Green said, not really wanting to look at his Eevee. At all.

Red kissed him lightly. "Good luck," he said.

"You don't believe in luck," Green said.

Red smirked. "Neither do you."

"Don't need it," Green said; then he grinned. "I've got you." Red frowned at him and pushed him away, making his desk chair roll back a little bit. "See you later," Green said, chuckling. Red nodded, and then he, too, left. Pikachu trailed behind him from where he'd been waiting out of sight.

Green got up and walked over to the bathroom. He opened the door, then gave Eevee a look over his shoulder. "If Pikachu ever tries anything with you," he growled, "I'm kicking him out of the house."

Eevee let out a squeak of indignation as Green slammed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA [](http://ledgem.livejournal.com/profile)[**ledgem**](http://ledgem.livejournal.com/) drew me fanart for this nonsense:  
>   
>  THANK YOU CAROL YOU'RE AMAZING


End file.
